Zack Gets Sick
by mklovesbieber34
Summary: Zack gets sick


The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Zack Gets the Flu

Zack woke up feeling absolutely horrible. Cody was already dressed and probably eating breakfast already. Zach was freezing even though it was a sunny April day. He couldn't breathe, his throat hurt, he had a terrible stomach ache, and worst of all his head was pounding. He rolled out of bed with his blanket and walked to the living room.

"Zack! Are you alright honey? You look awful!" Carrie exclaimed.

"I feel awful too." Zack managed to say even though his voice was hoarse.

"You sound terrible. Lay down on the couch and I will take your temperature." Carrie said.

Zack did as he was told and covered himself in more blankets.

"Are you kidding me Zack? You're not faking are you?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Seriously Cody? Do I look like I am faking? Do I sound like I am faking? I've never felt this sick." Zack replied hoarsely. Then he curled up on the couch to try to help his stomach ache.

Carrie returned with the thermometer and some Tylenol.

"Zack your temperature is 102.5! That is pretty high. What else is bothering you aside from your throat and being congested?" Carrie asked.

"I am so cold. My head is throbbing, I'm dizzy, and my stomach hurts a lot. Can I have some more blankets?" Zack said.

"Sure honey. Take some Tylenol. Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" Carrie asked her sickly son.

"I am a little nauseous. I don't think I will throw up now but I do feel sick." Zach replied.

"Okay honey. Here are some blankets and a bucket in case you get sick. I'm going to call the doctor and then I have to go to the lobby for a second. I will be back soon." Carrie left.

Zack lay on the couch covered in blankets. He got up because he could not breathe and needed to blow his nose. There were no tissues left so Zack took his sick self and blankets to the lobby to get some. He went to Mr. Mosby's desk hoping considering his condition he would be a little nicer.

"Hi Mr. Mosby." Zack said.

"Zack what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"Can't you see I am sick? I came to get tissues. I cannot breathe through my nose but my mom left and I really needed tissues. Please Mr. Mosby. I feel horrible." Zack said.

"I am sorry you are sick Zack. Here are two boxes of tissues. Take a lollipop for your throat. Do you want me to get some soup delivered to your room? Wait here. Your mom went to do something. She will be back in a second. "

"Thanks Mr. Mosby. You do not have to get the soup. To be honest I am nauseous and not hungry at all. Okay I will sit down."

Zack walked over to a chair and rested his head on the edge. He could not wait for his mom to come back. All he wanted to do was get back in bed.

"Zack? What are you doing here? I thought you were in bed." Carrie said as she walked over, surprised to see her son in the lobby.

"I really needed tissues. Mr. Mosby gave them to me and told me to wait here for you." Zack weakly said.

Carrie and Zack went back to the room. She pulled the couch out. Zack's stomach hurt so bad that his mom had to rub his back. Carrie figured Zack had the flu. By the time Cody got home, Zack already went through one whole box of tissues. Zack's nose was bright red from blowing it so much. His fever was 102.2. Carrie put a cool cloth on Zack's head. Then she called Mr. Mosby to get more tissues. Carrie had to go to a meeting about canceling her show to take care of Zack so Mr. Mosby watched him until she returned.

"How are you feeling Zack? Any better than before?" He asked trying to start conversation.

"No. Worse actually. I have blown my nose so many times and I still cannot breathe. My stomach ache, head ache, and sore throat got worse. Also, I am still so cold." Zack said.

Even though Mr. Mosby was normally annoyed with the hooligan, he felt bad Zack was so sick. Mr. Mosby felt Zack's forehead. He was burning up. Right when he was going to take his temperature Carrie returned.

Zack did not eat dinner and he slept for the rest of the day. It was about 3 AM when he woke up feeling so sick he could cry. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Zack was a tough kid, but he hated throwing up. Zack couldn't help himself and tears started running down his face. He threw up some more and curled up on the cold floor. He was shivering but did not feel up to getting his blanket. In about a half hour Cody got up to go to the bathroom.

"Zack? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Cody asked, shocked to see Zack awake.

"My stomach kills Cody. I feel so sick. I threw up 3 times." Zack said in a weak voice.

Cody went to go get their mother.

"Zack! You threw up? I am sorry honey. Why don't you come back to bed? Ill put a towel on you in case you get sick again. Your still burning up. Tomorrow I will buy some pepto bismol and Nyquil. You have a doctors appointment at 1245." Carrie told Zack who just nodded and curled up back in bed.

The next day Zack still felt horrible. All the symptoms were the same as yesterday, but he actually felt a little worse. His mom took his temperature and it was 103.1. Carrie was very upset because his fever went up a lot.

"Zack take some more Tylenol. Your fever went up. Then we have to go to the doctors. I have called a taxi to pick us up in about 45 minutes."

"Okay." Zack hated doctors but at this point he just wanted to feel better.

Carrie and Zack walked to the lobby to wait for the taxi. Zack was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. He was still cold so he also had a blanket. He sat down while his mom talked to Mr. Mosby. Zack started to feel dizzy so he lay back hoping for relief.

"Hi Carrie. How is Zack?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"He is still really sick. Last night he woke up and threw up a few times. His nose is as red as Rudolph. He can barely talk he is so congested. Also his fever went up to 103. Also he has developed a pretty nasty cough. " Carrie exhaustedly said. Almost on cue Zack started coughing hard. It sounded horrible. When he was done, he rubbed his throat and head because they hurt. Carrie walked over to him and gave him some water and a cough drop.

At the doctor, the waiting room was packed. Zack lay on his mother's lap, just like he did as a child and dozed off. When it was finally his turn, he couldn't wait to lay down on the examining bed. Zack tested positive for the flu and strep throat. Poor kid has never been that sick. Also, Zack had to take many kinds of meds.

Throughout the week, Zack threw up more and coughed non stop. A week later, Zack's fever was gone.

"No more fever Zack. How do you feel?" Carrie asked.

"My head hurts a little. My sore throat is better but still hurts and I still cant breathe." Zack managed to get out before a major cough attack.

"Alright. You better stay home then. You stay in bed and I will get more cough drops and tissues. If you need anything Mr. Mosby is at his desk." Carrie said and left.

Zack had lied a little bit. He actually still felt horrible but didn't want his mother to know. He really needed an advil so he went downstairs to see if Mr. Mosby had any.

"Hi Mr. Mosby. Do you have any advil? My head is still killing me but I forgot to tell my mom we needed some." Zack asked.

"Sure thing kid. How are you feeling?" Mr. Mosby asked handing him the box of advil.

"Still kinda sick. I don't have a fever, but im still coughing. Everytime I cough my head and throat hurt more and I get dizzy. I am going to go back to bed. Thanks for the medicine." Zack said. His voice was still a bit hoarse.

Zack went back upstairs and took the advil. He started to feel cold again and hoped his fever didn't come back. He lay down and slept. He woke up a few hours later to have another painful cough attack.

He sat up to take a sip of water but lay down again because he started to feel dizzy.

"Zack I am going to take your temperature again. Your face is flushed and you feel feverish." Carrie said.

Sure enough, Zack's fever was back. It was low, only 100.3 but it was still a fever. He took some Tylenol and slept. He stayed home the next two days then was finally well enough to go to school.

Unfortunately, Zack was sent home due to his cough. Also, his head still hurt. He got back in bed and used another box of tissues. He remained in bed all weekend and took cough syrup. By Monday, Zack was back to his normal self.


End file.
